User blog:Thantosiet/Power Rangers: Lost Ninjas/Episode 16: The Tigers Come at Night
Last time we saw the Terra Ranger... Nico was forced to spill a little of the truth to his mother to explain his absence, but the conversation was interrupted by the attack of a giant monster, Malwaria. Taking his Zord, Nico fought it and won, though the mosquito managed to inject a white fluid into his Zord before its death. The battle destroyed a nearby coal refinery, and a strange Silver Ranger appeared to help rescue civilians, pressuring Nico into doing the same. February 10th, Castle Ridge Public Library, 7:53 pm "Shinobi, huh?" Nico said to the computer screen. On it flickered an image of the symbol he'd seen on the Silver Ranger's chest. "So you're a ninja-style ninja. Great, that's a big help. Now I just need to find the Redundancy Ninja Academy. Wait." He sat back in the swivel chair. Aware of the nearby librarian glaring at him, he turned away a little, but did speak more quietly. It was a very quiet evening, hardly anyone around, but he didn't want to risk attracting any attention. "Then again, who says you're part of a school?" He said, frowning thoughtfully. "Maybe you're a lone wolf, or someone who got kicked out and made your own morpher. Guess the only way to find out is by asking you." Deleting his history and closing the browser, Nico rose and left the library. Focusing on brainstorming places he could look for the Silver Ranger, Nico didn't pay attention to where he was going. His phone rang, and he jumped, jostling a taller, fair-haired man as he walked inside. "Careful!" Nico snapped, pulling out his phone. "Nico? Where are you?" His mother demanded. "Just at the library, Mom, relax," he said, pushing through the doors. "You said schoolwork doesn't count for grounding, that's what I was doing." The stranger glanced back at the departing Nico, shook his head, and turned to the computers. Taking a seat, he began browsing. Local news didn't provide much; everyone was still babbling about the Rangers and the UFOs. Absently, he rested his face on one hand, stroking a small, dark scar along his left cheekbone with a finger. He paused, and sat up a little. One of the older articles mentioned some kind of Christmas performance, put on by a martial arts academy. Terra Academy? That sounded promising. He searched it, and soon brought up the school website. However, when he clicked on it, all he got was an error message. Frowning, the man kept searching. From all the reports, Terra Academy was somewhere in the mountains. A few student names were listed in the articles, along with photographs of them performing. Very well; he'd begin his search there. Quickly clearing the browser, he rose and headed out, turning towards the residential district. Korassil's Ship, Castle Ridge Airspace, 8:10 pm "Computer, end program," Korassil said, turning away from the console. Obediently, the screen died. Pacing, the space ninja clasped his hands behind his back, boots clinking a little on the gleaming black floor. He'd searched every file on every school, and none matched that Silver Ranger. Hardly any of them even had Silver Rangers. Where had this stranger come from? Before he could finish his musing, the computer chimed. Recognizing the tone, Korassil turned back to the computer console. Lothor's face appeared on the screen. "Just checking to see if you've gotten rid of that Ranger yet." "Malwaria's virus should be fully activated by now," Korassil said. "I only have to lure him out once more to take control of his Zord." Lothor waved a hand. "Promises, promises." "Sir, there's been a new development," Korassil continued. "Oh?" "A new Ranger." Korassil brought up footage from the fight. Lothor watched in silence for a few minutes. Korassil waited, watching his face for any signs of recognition. It was difficult to tell through the mask. "I'll get back to you on that," Lothor said, in a thoughtful tone. Korassil dipped his head in acknowledgement, and Lothor ended the communication. Switching consoles, Korassil hit the intercom. "Phantasmagoria, it's time." Over the speakers hissed a sibilant, androgynous voice. "On my way, master." Ramirez Home, Castle Ridge, 8:27 pm "The principal from your ninja school's coming over tomorrow," Mrs. Ramirez announced, as Nico stumped in the front door. He froze mid-stomp. "What?" "I've been talking to some of the other parents, and there have been a lot of strange things going on there recently. Most of the kids who've come home won't talk about it, and they've been acting scared," she said. "I'm not going to let this go. We need an explanation." "Mom, you can't!" Nico protested. Folding her arms, his mother glared at him. "What was that?" Nico hesitated, partway through pulling off his coat. How was he going to explain this one? Seeing the pause, his mother shook her head. "Don't bother with any excuses: if you're not going to tell me the truth, don't talk." "You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Nico muttered, flinging the coat down on the doormat. Mrs. Ramirez quirked an eyebrow. "Really? A giant mosquito just attacked the city a few days ago. Try me." Shaking his head, Nico started for his room, but his mother stood up and blocked his path. He sighed. "Fine. A couple of weeks ago, that school got attacked by the same guys who sent the giant mosquito. I didn't get hazed, I ran away before their monsters could track me down, and they've been chasing me since then, probably so they can finish the job. Happy?" Mrs. Ramirez said nothing, just stared at him. "That's not what the other kids said," she said slowly. Nico shrugged. "I dunno what happened after I ran. Maybe they won, maybe they all got captured, maybe they're under mind control!" "Mind control?" Now his Mom looked skeptical. "Giant mosquito, Mom," Nico reminded her. After a second, she turned and walked away, one hand covering her mouth. Not bothering to wait for a response, Nico headed into his room. He'd been grounded after the giant mosquito incident, so he was going to have to sneak out to find out more about that Silver Ranger, and he couldn't do that until Mom was in bed. Pulling off his boots, Nico went over the list of possible info sources. Most of the out-of-town traffic went through the train depot or the toll booth on the highway. He knew some of the guys who worked there, he could ask about any striking strangers. They were probably at one of the bars right now. He'd need his fake ID again. Where was it? As Nico rummaged through a drawer, an eerie moan whipped around the house. Wincing, he told himself to bring a coat; it was getting windy. Finally, he found the fake ID stuffed in the pocket of a faux-leather jacket his Dad had left behind years ago. It still smelled like cigarettes. The moaning rose again as he bundled together clothes for when he snuck out. Pausing, Nico listened more carefully. Maybe he was being paranoid, but that didn't sound like wind. Cautiously, he moved to the window and looked out. A ghostly figure flitted past, vanishing around the corner before Nico could get a good look. He glimpsed drifting, tissue-like robes and a twisted face, but nothing else. Instinctively, he thought "monster," but as he grabbed his morpher, he realized it could just be an idiot kid pulling a prank. Better be careful. Then again, the sudden burst of screaming from down the street probably wasn't a prank. Shaking his head, Nico grabbed his morpher, opened the window, and climbed outside. Hopefully his Mom wouldn't go much further beyond grounding if this kept up. Castle Ridge Residential District, 8:51 pm Through the middle of the only playground in town strode a massive, ghostly creature, moaning and howling like a banshee. Smaller figures whirled around it like falling leaves, chasing any people or animals that got too close. Something rumbled in the darkness. The ground trembled, and out of the night rushed the Cougarzord, eyes glowing blue-white. Landing in a crouch, it roared at the monster. Bizarrely, the giant didn't even react. "I've had just about enough of you creeps!" Nico shouted. The Cougarzord lunged—but its jaws closed on air. It shot right through the monster, its momentum carrying it into an electrical pole. Wires tangled around it, splitting and sparking as the Zord struggled to get free. Behind it, the giant monster flickered and vanished. Without warning, the Cougarzord stopped struggling. A faint rumbling noise started inside its works. Bubbling up from inside, white fluid began to drip from its jaws like foam. Malwaria's virus was finally taking effect. Standing up, it roared. "What the—stop it!" Nico yelled, hitting all the buttons in reach. The Zord didn't respond, just turned and lumbered towards the nearest house, dragging electrical poles like a broken leash. As Nico kept trying to take control of the Zord, the bubbling noise built up beneath him. He just had time to realize what was happening before the machine ejected him. Nico flew through the air, hitting the ground with a grunt. Rolling, he scrambled to his feet and watched as his Cougarzord bit down on someone's front porch. The people inside the house started screaming. From behind him, Nico heard an eerie, maniacal laugh, and spun around. "Forget your Zord; it's in Korassil's power now," a voice called. Out of the shadows stepped a monster made of metal, shaped vaguely like a train, but instead of a face, it had a glowing glass disc. "Just as you are in mine." "Like hell I am!" Nico snarled. "Stone Claws!" Leaping, he charged, bringing both arms down to slash the monster across the chest, but yet again, he felt air. Unable to stop, he crashed to the ground, somersaulted and sprang up again. Phantasmagoria's laughter rang out all around him. As his Zord tore off the house's roof, sending shingles flying, a deep growl sounded from the night. The Cougarzord paused, as if listening. With a whoosh, a silver-and-black-striped body shot over Nico and Phantasmagoria, slamming into the Cougarzord. The two rolled away, snarling. "What?" Phantasmagoria exclaimed, startled. The sound came from a nearby cluster of pines. "Gotcha!" Running towards the voice, Nico leaped and slammed both feet into the monster's chest. It staggered back, and Nico landed in a crouch. Lunging forward, he slashed wildly at the creature, blades sparking on the metal body. Staggering back, Phantasmagoria tried to distract him with projections, or blind him with the light behind its featureless face, but Nico wasn't even looking. Yelling with each stroke, he forced the monster back until it bumped a pine tree. At last, it threw up its arms, smoke pouring out of its body. Nico kept hitting it right up until it exploded. The blast picked him up and flung him into a tree, setting several others on fire. Stunned, he crumpled. The two Zords had recovered, and stood facing each other, growling. The newer one was a massive silver tiger. White virus fluid trickled through the gaps in the Cougarzord's hull. Crouching, the Tigerzord leaped and tackled its opponent flat, raking it with massive claws and fangs. Shields overloading, the Cougarzord howled as explosions tore through its hull. It scratched and bit at the Tigerzord, but couldn't get enough traction flat on its back. Dropping its head, the Tigerzord sank its massive fangs into the Cougarzord's throat. With a wheezing howl, the pilotless Zord writhed, weakened, and finally went limp. Its body twitched a little as the virus tried in vain to control the broken parts. Korassil's Ship, 9:22 pm "It wasn't your fault," Xumara said over a private speaker. "We've all had trouble with our Rangers—even Lothor." "I am the leader; I will take responsibility for my subordinates' failures," Korassil replied. Turning, he stopped before the door of the main mirror room. "He doesn't treat you with any respect. I don't know why you put up with it, after all these years," Xumara muttered. "Silence." Korassil's voice was cold. "Lothor spared my life and gave me a high position in the fleet—" "The fleet you put together!" "—When he could have killed or exiled me, and you as well. Hold your tongue." Korassil switched off the communicator as the door swung open. Entering, he activated it, revealing all of the other generals, except Xumara, waiting. In the center of the room, he bowed. "How'd it go?" Lothor asked. "I would have succeeded if the Silver—" "Failed again?" Lothor didn't sound amused. "I apologize, sir. It will not happen again," Korassil said. He glanced around. From the sour looks and tense stances of the other generals, they hadn't been doing well themselves. Lothor sighed deeply. "Why I keep you around I don't know." Somewhere behind him, a squeaky voice rang out in protest, and he added, "Shut up, girls. But, on the bright side, I've found someone to deal with that pesky Silver Ranger you've picked up." Stepping aside, Lothor revealed another Power Ranger, this one clad entirely in black. A silver kanji gleamed on his chest, the symbol for darkness. Reaching up, he removed his helmet, letting a ponytail of blond hair fall across his shoulders. He was young, twenty or so, and rather handsome. "I've been looking for that Ranger for almost a year now," the new Ranger said, tucking his helmet under one arm. "His name is Christian Slater, he's my little brother, and he has not yet begun to interfere in your plans." Category:Blog posts Category:Power Rangers: Lost Ninjas